Infamous: Unleashed
Infamous: Unleashed is a 2020 is an American web television series based on the Infamous series. It is produced by 21 Laps Entertainment and is released on Netflix. It began on October 2, 2020. Premise In a future where humans with certain genes can use everyday objects as sources of very specific powers, society is divided. Many fear these new humans, a few see hope. Some see it as an opportunity to rise above others without powers. When a program is introduced to help young conduit's control their powers as to prevent them from being considered unstable threats to society, Aiden Clark and his siblings find themselves finally part of the family they wished they had always had. Cast and Characters Starring Cast * Daniel Stephen as Aiden Clark, the protagonist of the series and the youngest of the triplets. He is the brother to Garret and Emily as well as a conduit with the power to control energy. His powers are unstable and he never believes he can control them. He can use any form of energy as a source. * Veronika Bonell as Emily Clark, the sister of Aiden and Garret as well as the responsible one who cares for her brothers. she has always been an intellectual and cares a lot about learning. She has 'Photokynesis' aka the power to control light. She can use any form of light as a source. * Asher Angel as Garret Clark, the brother of Aiden and Emily as well as the bad influence over Aiden who constantly clashes with their sister. While he can make good decisions and show intelligence some times, he chooses activity over study. He has 'Cryokinesis' aka the power to control Ice. He can use anything cold as a source. * Peyton Meyer as Liam Marsh, a boy adopted into the conduits program who was popular at school before he found out about his powers, while he tried to live out his life still the bullying became too much and he eventually accepted the opportunity to join the program. He has 'Ferrokinesis' aka the power to control metal, he can use any metal as a source but needs to be careful as metal becomes weak when he taps into it and he cannot use it again. * Christy Laughlin as Christy Webber, a girl adopted into the program when she was very young. She was found and raised by Sharon who allowed her to join the program when she came of age. She has Neon Manipulation and uses neon lights as a source. * Halle Berry as Sharon, the leader of the program, she seeks to end the oppression of Conduits in society by teaching them how to use and control their powers. She is strong willed and very determined. She is the adoptive mother of Christy Webber. She has Paper Manipulation aka 'Originises', it is unknown if this abilities needs a source but it is assumed to be paper. * Asa Butterfeild as Maximus Webber, the brother of Christy, who was split up from her when they were young, he was eventually found to be a conduit by unknown people and was then brainwashed to be used as a weapon by anti-conduit activists. Eventually, while attacking the base, Max's mind was restored and he joined the main group finally gaining his sister back. His power is 'Pyrokinesis' aka Fire Manipulation. * Brenda Song as Celia Penderghast, a Conduit part of the program who grew up with Christy as yet another child found by Sharon, she doesn't have much confidence in her powers and thus does not like using them but when she becomes friends with Garret and Emily, she begins to open up more. Her power is the same as Sharon's, 'Originises' aka Paper Manipulation. Recurring * Iona Carlisle as Becca, a fellow Conduit who joined the program Episodes Season 1 (2020) Main Article: Infamous: Unleashed Season 1 When Aiden, Garret and Emily Clark are introduced to the Conduit Development Program (The C.D.P.) they meet the family they always hoped for. As they grow as people so to does their mastery over their power grow. But these are troubling times, an unknown terrorist known as One is hellbent on making Conduit's Illegal by swaying the already mixed public against Conduits, Aiden and his friends must decide if they will change the future for their kind or let it be shrouded in evil. Season 2 (2021) Main Article: ''Infamous: Unleashed Season 2'' After the events of "Peacekeepers" the world is in shock, the powers of the Conduit's appear to have no limits. The world leaders agree to fund the Department of Unified Protection against Bio-Terrorism which is specially trained and equipped to deal with Conduit's who abuse their power. So, with Society slowly but surely turning against them, the conduit's must do all they can to prove to the world, they are not threats. Production In 2017 it was announced that due to the success of 'Stranger Things' 21 Laps Entertainment was going to begin writing a new show with the idea of it being a cyberpunk teen drama set in the future, similar but different to the show which gave the company such success. In July 2018 it was revealed that the company had met with 'Suckerpunch Productions' as well as 'Sony Entertainment' and it had bought the rights to a series which had been shelved by Sony, later in October it was revealed to be the Infamous franchise. In December it was revealed by '21 Laps' that they had a script for the first season finalized and that the show was ready to go into production. It was also announced that while the show would share a continuity with the games and the lore involved, several things would be changed or retconned. While many assumed the series would bring Cole McGrath to life, '21 Laps' denied this saying it would focus on a new group of characters. It was later revealed that Daniel Stephen had signed on to play the protagonist while Veronika Bonell and Peter Meyer had also signed on in undisclosed roles. Later that week it was announced Chloe Mortez and Halle Berry had joined the cast. The following week filming began. In July at Comic Con, the first trailer was revealed. It was met with positive reactions with many praising Stephen and Mortez's on screen chemistry but it was criticized for it's lighting which made it very hard to see. In September, the second trailer was released with corrected lighting which many praised. The effects were also met with a great amount of praise. The week after, Stephen confirmed the season was almost finished in post-production and was nearly ready for release. On October 2nd, the first episode was released and was met with high praise for Stephen, Mortez and Berry's performances while also praising the interesting and fun storyline. Meyer's acting was criticized for feeling flat and uninspired. The First episode received a 86% fresh rating on rotten tomatos.